Sphire
, later known as , is the main antagonist in the series: Ultraman Dyna. She had four major roles in the series, and later on appeared beside Alien Bat in Ultraman Saga. Subtitles: *Sphire: *Gransphire: History Ultraman Dyna Sphire first appeared when Training Squad ZERO were having their first outer space training, in which Asuka got the highest score and successfully tagged Kariya and Ryo. The spheres then proceeded to attack the minor auto-pilot station that they were around and were later driven away. However, they gunned down Asuka's GUTS Wing 1 and had Asuka meet the mysterious light while in space. While the Sphires began to hail an assault on the TPC Mars Base, they fuse themselves with a Mars mineral which formed Darambia and walked through its way to the base until a new Ultra that would later named as Dyna emerge and fought Darambia. Later, the Ultra and Super GUTS forces battle them until a remaining one left, merging into Giralen and make its way to Super GUTS base until the Ultra vanquished it with his Revolium Wave. The Sphires, however, absent throughout the rest series until they made their return in episode 35 and near the end of the series where they would be responsible for the creation of synthetic beasts such as Gaigareid, Geomos, Graikis, and finally Zelganoid after fusing with TPC's artificial Ultra, Terranoid. After Zeglanoid was destroyed, the Sphires left to join their sister and Gransphire was formed while eating Pluto. Meanwhile, Super GUTS developes a campaign (Battle Against Sphires (BAS) Campaign) and Ryo flys Asuka home after finding him rescued by Daigo Madoka. During the battle at Saturn, the weapon: Neo-Maxima Cannon, was used to destroy Gransphire's most powerful monster: Neo Gaigeried. However, the cannon was not powerful enough to kill Gransphire and Saturn was lost. A final effort was made to kill Gransphire at Mars. After the battle (read the Shin Asuka article for more on the BAS Campaign), Gransphire was destroyed. But her death would bring a wormhole of a gap between dimensions to existence. After Dyna was sucked into it, her victims were released and the another wormhole opened, to the Land of Light. Ultraman Saga Sphire reappeared in Ultraman Saga. In the sequence of events between Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Saga, Gransphire was destroyed in the last episode of Dyna. However, several survivor Sphires existed and attack the TPC Mars Base again as they have done in the first episode of Dyna, only to be driven off by Super GUTS. However, during the raid, several were captured by Alien Bat and later fed to the developing Hyper Zetton, Gigant Hyper Zetton, in a form that is rather gruesome; having Gigant Zetton's spikes penetrate the Sphires completely before draging them in for feeding. Later in the final battle between Hyper Zetton and Ultraman Saga, the former summoned several Sphires from its body and used them to awaken the modified Kaiju that Alien Bat created. Data - 2= - 3= - 4= }} :;Stats *Height: Varies *Weight: Varies *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Separation/Combination: Sphire can separate and combine at will. **Heal: When combined end to end, Sphires can fire a beam to heal others of their kind, even if they have morphed into a Kaiju. *Morph: Sphire can morph with soulless, energy rich objects to turn into a Synthetic Sphire Beast. *Laser: Sphire can fire yellowish/green lasers from themselves. *Self Duplicate: Sphire can duplicate itself at will. Iiiiikc that cgi.png|Separation Gransphere_laser.jpg|Laser - Gransphire= Gransphire :;Stats *Height: 12,756 km *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Near Pluto :;Powers and Weapons *Absorb: Gransphire can absorb entire planets into itself with enough force to create a black hole. While doing this will gives off lightning. The wormhole will also temporarily appeared before it vanished after her death. *Telepathy: Gransphire can communicate with others telepathically. *Sonic Blasts: Gransphire can fire red sonic blasts from its "mouth". *Barrier: Gransphire has a barrier on it's from that moves beams and projectiles sideways unless hits it directly into its "mouth". *Monster Illusions: Gransphire can create illusions of past monsters that Dyna fought but they were easily seen destroyed by the Ultra's Flash Cycler. }} Gallery iiiiikc that cgi.png seeds they are like giant seeds.png green beam.png stained glass pattern fangire confirmed.png this show needs to treat the ladies better.png chase the idiot.png Stage_3_sphire.png Gransphere.jpg Gransphere_II.jpg|Stage 5/Gransphire (episode 50) Trivia *All of Sphire's monster demonstrated the ability to create energy shields save Giralen and Graikis. *Gransphire is a tribute to the Return of Ultraman kaiju: Vacuumon, for their appetite for planets. *It is possible that Sphire/Gransphire is the inspiration behind ELS, the antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblaizer. id:Sphire Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Female Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Ultraman F Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Undefeated Villians Category:First Kaiju Category:Antagonists